Love Has No Bounds
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: Fluff A sailor scout and a Gundam Pilot both bound by their respective duties to defend the Earth and space. Two years later, they realize that despite all they have seen, their love never falter. (one-shot)


Title: Love Has No Bounds  
  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
After a long duration without writing a SM/GW fic, I've found this on my disc unfinished so I decided to start writing again. This is going to be a one shot fic and from the title you can tell that it is going to be fluff but hey, I'm a romantic at heart. There is no specific time reference, slightly AU but with some references to Endless Waltz and the Sailor Scouts.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
She stood on the observation deck on top of the Toyko Towers. It overlooked the entire area of Juuban. She watched as the blinding beady eyes of car lights went by, 'It is as if watching my life pass me by. None of them will stop for me.'  
  
Her long hair whipped in the air in an array of golden treads. Occasionally, she took out a weary hand from her jacket pockets and try to tuck them behind her ears. She eventually gave up the hopeless attempts. 'Hopeless like my life.' She let out dejected sigh and blew a kiss into the wind hoping and wishing that her love would reach a willing heart. With that, she turned and left the facilities and became a part of the crowded streets of Tokyo.  
  
She, of all people would not give up a chance to window shop except for today. The series of 'For Sale' signs and great bargains on shop windows went unnoticed by her as she kept her face forward as a spite for the mood that she was currently in. She had given her heart twice, once it was broken by an unrequited love and the other ... well it was best to leave the past in the past. Her duties had stood in the way and he too had lived a life where love would compromise the situation, endangering not only themselves by others who were counting on them. Despite that tough resolution on both their parts, she knew that woman inside of her berated over the ambivalence of her feelings. They departed without a goodbye two years today. It was better that way.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
He had paid his respects to her star the last time he was in space. Blowing a kiss towards the glowing orb while reminiscing about the last time. It was hard on the both of them but for the sake of the other, tears were held at the rim of the eyes and sobs were choked back. He never mentioned it to anyone, not even the closest people in his life. It would complicate   
  
things and things were complicated enough without the worries of one's love life.  
  
Now the war for a solider is over and after spending time with his comrades for a period of time, it was decided that they needed to pursue 'other' businesses. The five of them separated but kept in constant close contact. He himself set his sights to Juuban with a hope that SHE would be here. At that thought, he could not help but to let out a small chuckle for an advanced search was done before he confirmed that she was still living in Japan.  
  
Today was even more significant for it was a two year anniversary of their partings. He recalled vividly to the most minute detail from the way her 'uniform' caressed her long legs to her small tear at the corner of her cornflower eyes. If he inhaled deeply, he could still smell the faint aroma of her perfume. Rather, he could feel the wind - it was especially chilly, but he did not mind too much. It was actually rather refreshing. With that thought, he felt that it was appropriate to leave the balcony doors opened letting the wind bring back his love.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
She remembered two years ago today, the agitation that she felt churning at the pit of her stomach at the task she was about to undertake. Her duty as a Sailor Scout came first before her personal life. It was inevitable and inescapable part of her life.  
  
Finally, she jotted from her personal reverie when she realized that she had reached her destination. She starred at the automatic doors of the hospital only for a brief moment before entering in. After that day, now instead of receiving love, she was giving it. Every other week or so, she would volunteer at the hospital in the pediatrics ward spreading a little love to those less fortunate than her. You know what they say, "It is better to love and lost than to never loved at all." Today was one of those days. In her hand, she carried a bag full of candy such as candy hearts, caramel, toffee and all sorts of goodies courtesy of her friend Lita Kino - the Chef Goddess.   
  
She quickened her steps as she reached the pediatrics ward. The nurse at the front greeted her as she stepped out from the elevator. "There you are, the kids are so anxious today because they know that you are coming today."  
  
"They know that I have special treats for them."  
  
"Well, you better go. Oh by the way before I forget, somebody else has decided to come in today to drop by some gifts for the kids. I don't remember the name but ..um... oh well ... better hurry before the kids get agitated at not seeing their volunteer."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
All the kids were already in the common room where most of the patients go to relax or to meet with visitors. The room were decorated with child's artwork. One wall was bombarded with paper hearts of different sizes and shapes and the other wall had a huge poster of the Sailor Scouts and one of the Sailor V herself. She smiled at them as she imagined herself as an idol for children. One of the younger girls caught her looking at them, "Sailor V is my favourite because she is the scout of loooovvve."  
  
She smiled and said, "What about Sailor Moon? Do you like her too?"  
  
"Yeah, but she is my second favourite. I like Sailor V the best!"  
  
"Ok, here just for that, you are the first to get candy from me." She reached into her bag and retrieved individual wrapped packages of snacks and handed it to the little girl who in turn ran off to show it to her friends.  
  
At that moment surrounded by so many little grabbing hands, she felt liked Santa Clause giving out presents. There was so much noise in the room that she did not hear somebody came in until the person at the door said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know somebody else was going to be here."  
  
The contents from her hand dropped liked dead weights to the ground but she did not care anymore. For as she turned around, time seemed to slow down, frame by frame like scenes in a movie. Finally, as her eyes registered the person before her, she left out an unescapable gasp for it was him, the last person she would expect but the first person she would give her life to see!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
He had previously arranged it with hospital that he would drop by with some toys for the children's ward. He thought it was the least that he could do after the war. He had seen the worst of a destruction and now with his status, he hoped to ameliorate the lives of the children affected by it. If his friends knew about it now, they would agree that it was all part of his benevolent nature.  
  
As he reached the floor, he could hear the excited voices of children thanking somebody whom he assumed was the other volunteer. When he reached the doorway, his breath was caught at the familiar sight of blond hair tied with a red bow in a simple yet elegant fashion behind her head. Her back was facing him and she was surrounded by so many children that she did not hear his entrance.  
  
Then one of the children who was one of the first to receive a gift from the female volunteer peered at him. Her eyes lit up at the sight of one of the many toys that he carried with: a miniature Sailor V stuffed toy. "Awww, I luvvv Sailor V!"  
  
The little girl's outburst caught the attention of all the children at the ward but his attention was focussed on the female volunteer alone. In the two years, she had not changed much, perhaps slightly taller but her eyes spoke of deeper wisdom and renewed insight at the world around her. He did not blame her, for he himself have seen the worst of human natures, the destruction of colonies for senseless political gains.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
She pushed away slightly toward him, as if in a trance. If this was a dream, then she prayed that she would never be awaken. She cocked her head slightly to one side and said, "Quatre? Is it ...."  
  
"A dream? I hope not Minako, because I want to feel this."  
  
He covered the mere inches in front of them and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, sweet but intoxicating. Clearly, it was not a dream for when he opened his eyes, she was still there. Reality jotted his memory when the kids around them let out a childlike "Ewwww. Cooties ..."  
  
Minako blushed but she hid her embarrassment when she began passing out more candy. Quatre chuckled at the childish antics, but he touched his lips softly before working alongside Minako to pass out his toys.   
  
When they were out of the hospital, they finally turned to each other, having digested the fact that they were standing in front of the other. "Minako-chan, there is so much that I wanted to say for two years have been too long. Would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
She was very tempted to simply wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I would love to!"   
  
That night, he picked her up, still remembering the address to her apartment. She was wearing a pale yellow spaghetti strapped dress with a white sash tied around her waist. She had no idea what he had in mind but Quatre was slightly nervous when he got into his car. "Close your eyes," he prompted.  
  
Her eye brows frowned at his request but she trusted him enough to do so. She felt the car stopped and when she attempted to open her eyes, he immediately blindfolded them and said, "No, not yet. Just trust me."  
  
He led her out of the car and swept her up in a bridle-style carry. She could hear Quatre's heels clicking on a metal surface and she was more intrigued than before. A hissing sound ensued before a rumbling of engine sounds could be heard. It was then that she felt her blindfold taken off. "Look outside," he said.   
  
What a sight to behold! The night skies of Tokyo with the Tokyo Towers alofted all the other structures in the city. She looked around her surroundings and was shocked by the machinery around her. "This is Sandrock, my Gundam mobile suit," he answered her unspoken question.  
  
"Minako. I want you to know I am not the same person that you know two years ago. Space is a lonely domain, stretching across so many galaxies that you sometimes lose all sense of humanity. I almost killed two of my best friends here, because I was angry at mankind. I destroyed Colonies because I thought that by killing, I can bring about peace. What is ironic is that killing brings about more chaos and prevents peace. During Operation Meteor, I passed by Venus, your star. I realized just how much I have missed you through the two years. I know that I am fighting for survival, for a chance to be with you."  
  
He had said, not knowing how she would react, but she had to know the truth: that he was a killer. "Q-chan, you are not the only person who has changed. I have seen first hand how the desire for powers can lead to the disruption of peace. Many youmas plagued Earth in the last two years, those that take the very essence of warriors for the sake of world domination. Chaos reside in all of us, whether we choose to acknowledge it or not. At the same time, we must remember that there is always love."  
  
She leaned back and placed her head on his shoulders and the two just starred at the tranquillity of space. He wrapped his arms across her chest and pulled her closer. They have seen so much but now they found understanding and comfort in each other. He was still slightly troubled because he had acted so out of character when he was in space and he wondered if Minako understood this.  
  
She sighed and he looked down at her with concern written in his eyes. Perhaps, she had read his thoughts? She shook her head slightly and smiled at a memory. "Do you remember those children at the hospital today? They were so innocent at the world around them because the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots have fought for peace on Earth and in space. We could not help the course of human natures, but we have friends who will fight by our sides during the time of need. Do you understand Q-chan, that it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do? I love you."  
  
He needed no other prompting when he captured her mouth once more. Teasing them with soft butterfly kisses. She did not mind too much, having to wait more than two years for this, she can wait a few moments more. As he trailed more kisses around her jaw, he whispered softly, "Aishiteru, Minako."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The End  
  
*youma - monsters  
  
*Aishiteru - I love you  
  
This is dedicated to all the people who are romantic at heart. Something different from me with a Quatre/Minako pairing. They are somewhat OOC but I hope you guys liked it. It's been a long time since I've written a sm/gw fic. Don't forget to r/r and let me know what you think.  
  
Right now, I'm currently on a Sm/lotr obsession, so here's a shameless promotion from myself. Check out "Truly Belong" which is a Serena/Legolas pairing, romance, adventure, action and a little bit of angst. It's a story which I am very proud of and it has 'matured' through its many chapters. You can find it by clicking on my profile since it's posted here at ff.net. Anyways, enough from me for the moment, until later much love and peace!! 


End file.
